wizard101_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cats of Wizard101
BlackMist Clan - On hold due to inactivity from leader/dep Leader: VioletStar (Autumn Star) - Orange She-cat with a scar across belly with Brown Eyes Deputy: SpiritClaw (Alia Spirit) - Gray she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: ''' None atm '''Head Warrior: Whitestone (Benjamin SilverStone) - White tom-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Spottedclaw (Scarlet StarBlade) - Black, white, orange and brown calico she-cat Heatherstride (Heather Strider) - White calico she-cat with orange, black and grey splotches Apprentices: ' Ashpaw (Fallon AshBlade) - black she-cat, with a white stripe from nose down to tail-tip, short tail, many scars on face, with unusual red eyes Mountain Clan - Now Permanent '''Leader: ' HailStar (Jason Sky) - Tall white tom, Ragged fur, Deep blue eyes 'Deputy: ' WinterMoon (Ashley WinterLeaf) - White and gray tabby she cat, bright blue eyes 'Med Cat ' None 'Warriors ' BumbleStripe (Autumn Moon) - Tan tabby she cat, black stripes, green eyes. RuneClaw (Hunter) - Muscular white tom, black stripes, Unusual Multi color eyes. SoftStorm (Amber Heart) - Small, Soft, and fierce gray she cat, Ragged fur, White underbelly, very unusual silver eyes Solstice (Bryce SunStone) : Tall, Muscular, Black Calico Tom, Orange and White patches, unusual yellow eyes. 'Apprentices ' SilverPaw (Fallon Blood) - Small, light gray tabby she cat, Stormy blue eyes, SoftStorm's apprentice. Flame Clan - Now Open '' ''Leader:' Flamestar (Ethan Star) - Dark orange tabby tom-cat with a lighter chest and white ear tips, paws and tail tip, with Green eyes. '''Deputy:' none Med Cat: none Head Warrior: ''' None '''Warriors: Redwillow : (She's making a new char) - A white long-haired she-cat with red paws, tail tip and red patch around left eye, with lighter and darker patches on back. She also has red eyes. Raven (Kestrel) - Black she-cat, white paws, chest spot, and tail tip, odd neon blue eyes. Apprentices: Nightpaw: ( Mason SkyHaven ) - White and black bengal tom with blue eyes Twilightpaw: (Heather SwiftThief ) - A black and white Norwegian Forest she-cat with her right eye blue, and the left yellow. ColdFire Clan (Completed names by Raven) Leader: ''' ''SilverStar (Lauren Star) - Soft, white she-cat, gray markings, deep, midnight blue eyes. '' ''Deputy: '' ''WillowSong (Rachel Life) - Calico she-cat, amber eyes '' ''Head Warrior: '' ''FlameSight ( Wolf ) - Huge, Muscular tom, Molten Red eyes '' ''Medicine Cat: '' ''JuniperBreeze : Blue-ish gray tabby she-cat'', 'Long tail, soft fur ' 'Warriors ' 'AppleTail- White tom cat, Red paws, splotches, and tail, Creek blue eyes. ' '''AutumnDawn: Pale she-cat, teal and orange eyes ' '''Summer: Small orange she-cat, amber eyes, once a rouge ' 'Nameless: Black tom cat, once a rouge alongside Summer ' 'Queens! (Finally!) ' 'SpellHeart: Small, Pale, Siamese she-cat, striped tail, pale blue eyes. (Did not add in every detail like she asked, it was just too long <_> ) Kit's are as follows; FallKit, ThornKit, BriarKit, and CreekKit ' '''Apprentices Swiftpaw: Brown tabby she-cat, green eyes ' '♙